


Now What?

by ProfessorVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Kiss, HP/DM, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorVix/pseuds/ProfessorVix
Summary: On the battlefield after the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead. A victorious moment after the fight between the most famous baby, Harry Potter, who is now The-Man-Who-Vanquish-The-Dark-Lord and his secret crush [AKA his former school nemesis].





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Welcome everyone! I just want to say thanks for your attention. This is my FIRST writing piece that I ever published [or I rather say, that I have ever completed hahaha].
> 
> So I've got the idea for this when I finish the last book and the question is 'what happens after the last war?' This is my own imagination of what the battlefield would be like. So, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hey, I may be a newbie but everyone has to start somewhere, right?
> 
> Constructive criticisms are always welcome, Please R&R is most appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything you recognized is not mine, I only came up with the plot
> 
> Read-in! (like dig-in, get it?)

Harry sat there, his heart pounding against his ribcages. In the middle of the battlefield, his blood was still chilled. The soulless body of the once know Dark Lord laid around 10 feet across from him. Yes, soul-less. Voldemort has died. It's over. It's all over. Warmness washed through his stiff body as he swallowed some air into his deflated lungs, pumped oxygen through his body and reactivated his senses. The shadow that had bestrewn the wizardry world for more than two decades had finally deceased along with the death of one of the most powerful dark wizard ever know and this marked the beginning of the new era. the numbness was slowly fading away.

The battlefield was still in chaos. Deatheaters now broke apart from the demise of their leader, were in astray. Curses and hexes were randomly thrown against the follower of the light, who guarded themselves and counter-curse, without plans or any strategies. The Aurors tried their best to capture most of the Death-eaters, and so far, has successfully done so.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, now the Man-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord, was sitting there, in the midst of all chaos. Looking down at his trembling hands and wand as a wave of realization washed over him, it's over. 'It's all over', the boy thought to himself. He let out a breath that he did not notice he has held. His body still numbed. His heart almost returns to its normal speed. His body was troubling. Everything looked so chaotic. Harry thought to himself,

' Now what? '

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy, the infamous Slytherin ice prince, and the hidden spy for the Order of Phoenix, couldn't help but slumped to the ground. The cheering sounds and the cries could be heard from all around him, but they seem so far away in his opinion. His eyes become fogged and unfocused. Tears of relief stream down his ivory cheeks and drop from his pointed chin on to the ground. His hands, and basically his whole body and soul, trembled. 'It is...over?', that's all his shaken mind could produce before realizing where he was. He was still in the combat zone. Bodies of death-eaters laid around him. he stared at them with blank eyes. It's probably not a good idea to sit around since there are some lunatic Death-eaters, included his dearest father, out there hunting for his precious head.

'Traitor!' the sound soon followed by a killing curse that was thrown at him still rang in his ears.

Malfoy huffed at the memory.

The blond boy attempt to get up but, to his disappointment, his legs just gave in. He can't feel anything. After several tries, he finally pushes himself up and got back on his feet. As soon as he did, he started to make his way toward the center of the battlefield. He is searching for the one person, the person whom he could never take his eyes off since before the first year. The person who is always in the canter and all he could do was looked from far away. Unreachable. But now, since everything is over, he needn't had to hide his feeling from that boy who had stolen his heart from the first sight any longer.

Along the way, he was pulled in to hugs and kisses. People did not even care who he was. He saw a group of flaming red-heads hugging each other and a bushy brown head of Hermione Granger. Her head spins around looking for the missing trio member, Harry Potter, when she met his eyes and nodded. Draco nodded back and looked past her to continue his search. His stormy gray eyes scanned the crowd for a certain ebony haired boy. As soon as he located what he was looking for, his eyes were locked on the boy as he always does. The area that the dark-haired boy sat can be said was most protected at the moment. Draco walks faster passed several Aurors, who were trying to get the Savior-of-the-Wizardry-World up and out from where he had been sitting since he killed the dark lord, but it seems like their voices did not reach him as his eyes were still unfocused. To everyone's (who still think Draco was like his father who followed the late Dark Lord like he pretended to be) terror, Draco slowed down and approached the Golden Gryffindor, who did not seem like he was getting up on his feet anytime soon. Aurors that were clearing the way and now dealing with Voldemort's dead body looked at him wide-eyed. And to everyone's surprised, he grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder and try to shake the other boy out of his daze while yelling his name.

How long has he been sitting there?

Small voice pops up in his head.

Harry knew vaguely that a few Aurors has come by and try to talk to him, but he could not hear them. In fact, he could not hear or see anything clearly. Every noise buzzed through his mind and images blurred pass his eyes behind glasses. His vision of the encountered with the Dark Lord played over and over in the back of his eyes lid.

And there was a flash of green light, much similar to the dream he always had, the night his parents were killed by the very man he just took the life away. He had his revenge. No more Voldermort. No more feeling of insecurity every he goes. No more fear that he would not live to see the next day. It is over. His mind sunk into darkness. Just now he could feel his parents hands. Warmness on his shoulders. Telling him he did a wonderful job. Sirius smile still shone in his memory. Told him how proud his godfather was. How he wish everyone was still alive! Now he was so tired, so exhausted. His adrenaline ran off. And at that very moment, a voice shook him from the darkness that seems like eternity.

"Potter!" Whose voice is that?

"Potter! Do you hear me?" That cold voice sounds so familiar...

"Potter, look at me!" The forcefulness in that voice was certainly not familiar, but nonetheless, it belongs to someone he knew.

Harry tried to shake out the darkness of his memories. He opened his eyes and tried to look at the person's face. He realizes that a light hair boy was sitting in front of him, shaking him out of his bewilderment.

"Harry Potter look at me! Now!" Sharp and forceful, the voice continued to yell.

Malfoy?, Harry thought.

"You Pot-head, come back to earth now!"

'Malfoy sounds demanding, why would he cared anyway?' Harry's eyes became more focused and the first thing he notices was the teary gray eyes that looked directly at him.

Harry was taken aback. It took him a while to find his voice again.

"Malfoy?" His own voice was harsh and clearly displayed his confusion. This was definitely not what he had expected to see from Draco Malfoy whatsoever. He was as oblivious as ever.

"The one and only, scared-head" Draco replied with his haughty voice.

"But.." Now, Harry came to his senses and he was completely shocked. He can feel the ever manicured hands grasp tightly on both of his arms, they were slightly shaken. Oddly enough, the warmness of those hands sent shivers down his spine. Once again, he looks straight into the shining silver orbs in front of him.

"Your weasel friends and Granger are looking for you," Draco said calmly after he himself took a deep breath and took his hands off from Harry's shoulders. As soon as the warmth of the hand left, Harry shivered.

"Thanks, Malfoy, I guess" Harry's voice came out with uncertainty. He took his eyes away from the blond and looked around. He was still sitting there, in the midst of the battlefield, that same spot he has been since he witnessed the downfall of the dark and notice the eyes of the crowd on them. Look back at Malfoy and see the calculating look on the boy's aristocratic face.

"Er, I think I should get going..." Harry has looked away nervously and try to get up, but that was a failure.

"Don't be stupid as you always are, Potter. I bet you don't even have the energy to even keep your eyes open for any longer. Come here." His voice slightly demanding, Malfoy grab a hold of the taller boy. Well, it was a bit struggle but they both managed to stand up, facing each other.

'Now what?' Harry thought.

Draco looked at Harry in the eyes, oh how he has always marvel these pair of emeralds. The confusion in those green eyes make him oblivious and venerable despise that this very same person just killed one of the most dangerous wizards in the entire history. How he has been crazy about these eyes that made his heart skipped every time their gazes met and made him sound like a third year Hufflepuff! Draco thrust his hands impatiently around Harry's neck and forcefully pull his head down. He had waited long enough. Harry was petrified as their mouth smashed together into a kiss. He could feel the warmness and softness of Malfoy's lips pushed against his own. His knees lost their strength. He could hear murmurs and gapes from the crowd around him. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything else but the lips that gently push against him, as if they had sucked away all his energy. Darkness, once again, took over his senses.

He fainted.

Draco looked at the medi-witch and medi-wizard rush in to help the Savior-of-the-Wizardry-World up on his feet again. His smooth, ivory hand still tight wraps gently around a bigger, tan hand of the wizard hero. He pushes himself up and followed the caravan healers to the nursing camp. He was sure that their kissing picture will make the cover of The Prophet tomorrow.

He let out a soft sigh and think to himself.

'Now what?'

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> This is my FIRST Fanfic published YEARS ago on FF.net. I wrote this when I re-read the series in High School. I want to post it here as well to keep all of my stuff in one place. I will be making some edits when I have time! 
> 
> Constructive criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> R&R is most appreciated! (HAHA the FF.net language, I feel so old~)
> 
> Thanks for reading and Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
